


Quickie Nyxie Pie

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cream Pie, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fingering, Kitchen Sex, POV Male Character, Table Sex, Teasing, Unprotexted Sex, frustrations, joking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: Nyx’s work day sucked so he is filled with frustrations and needs to work it out with the help of his sexy little girlfriend.





	Quickie Nyxie Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Mooshie94 noticed I have been frustrated as of late so she told me to channel it in a written piece. (Which made me even more frustrated because college but shhhhh). I wanted to write something different from usual so I tried to write from Nyx’s POV. Kinda of a practice to get used to writing male characters.

His foot tapped on the floor of the bus, his jaw clenching as his whole body felt tenser than a rock. Today was just one of those days everything had gone wrong. His car broke down. The Captain had a cactus up his ass which meant that the whole team suffered. At some point, he could swear he had tasted blood in his mouth from all the running and shit he had to do. When Drautos finally had said they were done, he had collapsed on the floor and just gasped for breath as others sobbed because of exhaustion.

And now? He was stuck in a crowded bus, unable to have a shower at HQ because they were renovating it, and the other shower facility broke down. All he wanted was to go home and get rid of his frustration somehow, someway even though he was exhausted. Maybe she had a beer waiting for him, so cold that it would give his hand frostbite. Just how he liked his beer. Mmm. She would smile so sweetly at him as she makes her way over to him. Maybe wearing that nice little tank top of hers that showed off that damn sexy cleavage. He loved burying his face in it and give her tits some good rubs of his cheek. Watching her skin turn red.

She would gasp so cutely, complaining a bit, but he knew she liked it. Mmm, his fingers going into those panties -  _would she wear that black little number with a bow_  - and feel the wetness leaking out of her heat. Coating his fingers before pushing them into her, watching those bright eyes of hers widen in pleasure as he whispered filthy things to her. Playing with her wet folds till her nails clawed his chest. Begging him to  _just take her_.

The bus stopped, jerking him out of his thoughts, and he coughed discreetly when he felt his pants had become uncomfortably tight. Glad his Glaive uniform jacket covered his front. Swiping his public transport card, he got off the bus and was able to breathe a little bit more. Even though the section he lived it was beyond packed still. Everyone coming back home, or leaving work to go home. It didn’t help that the streets in this section of the city were much more narrow which made moving around harder.

He refused to think of the reason why that was, which would make him even more frustrated. At least he had a home. With a sexy cute girlfriend waiting for him. Jogging up the stairs to his apartment, he whipped out his keys and unlocked the door. Adrenaline drummed in his veins as he heard music play. His eyes zoning in on his gf friend who was busy cooking in the kitchen.

Cock throbbed at the sight of her in tight little hot pants, her tank top riding up her sides, showing off that delicious tanned golden skin of hers. Knowing that every inch of her had that lovely shade. Her ass so firm, he loved squeezing it…or giving it a little bite. He moved up behind her, tossing off his jacket and kicking off his shoes. Pressing his body against her back, he chuckled husky when she squeaked. Ah, his baby had been so deep in thought. “Hey gorgeous,” he rumbled as he moved his hands under her tank top. Covering her magnificent full breasts with his hands. His lips pressing hungry kisses against her ear.

“Hey handsome,” she murmured back before gasping in pleasure as Nyx groped her breasts firmly. His blunt fingers tugged on her nipples while his hips pressed against her behind. His nose brushing against her pulse that beat a bit faster because of his close proximity.

He loved it that he could just come home and get dirty with her, no questions asked. No, his little minx just rubbed her perky ass against his cock, trying to get him even harder while her hands covered his. The frustration and hunger bucked against his control, and he sunk his teeth into the soft flesh where her shoulder met her neck. Savouring the loud moaning that made her vocal cords vibrate. “Turn off the stove.” He didn’t want their dinner to burn, but he couldn’t wait for her either.  _He needed her now._

He smirked a bit when he saw her fumbling with the buttons, already clearly affected by the things he did to her, and the mood he created. How had he gotten so lucky? She was so damn beautiful. Her wild dark curls pinned up in a bun. Wearing one of his old ratty t-shirts that dipped just right to give him a tantalising view of her cleavage. And…wait…he chuckled amused as he manoeuvred her around in the kitchen, bending her over the small kitchen table they had. His lips brushing the back of her neck eagerly while his fingers toyed with the waistband of  _his_  boxers she was wearing.

“Babe. Do you ever wear your own clothes?” he teased her and laughed when he felt her dainty little foot push against his chin. Those lovely green-amber eyes twinkling as she looked at him over her shoulder. The emotions he saw was a punch to his gut, and the burning frustration and hunger to get rid of it subsided for a moment. Overwhelmed by a much tender emotion.

His scarred, battle-worn hand cupped her cheek as he leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. He could kiss her for hours. Feel the brush of those soft full lips against his. Breath in her little sighs and moans. Of course, the tender moment didn’t last. The frustration inside of him demanded an outlet. And oh she provided an eager source for it with the way she kept moving her smaller _but_ _so damn soft_  body against his. Her teeth nibbling mischievously on his bottom lip.

Growling amused, he pulled back and saw the playful wickedness on her expression. Eyes alight. Lips curving. She matched him in so many ways that at times he couldn’t believe it was all real.

His cock throbbed in his pants, his breathing heavier as he pushed  _his_  boxers down her hips - inhaling sharply when he saw she wasn’t wearing panties. “Naughty little girl.” He spanked her behind, the slap mixing with her moan, and he watched pleased how a faint red mark blossomed on her golden skin.

His hand landed a few more times on her behind, watching her folds becoming increasingly wetter with each slap. Her behind wiggling cutely as she buried her face in her folded arms. Pushing his blunt fingers into her pussy, he bit her shoulder again. Even though his body screamed at him to ram into her, he needed to stretch her. No way was he going to hurt her. It wouldn’t make it fun. “You want my cock, babe? Want me to bury it deep inside of you. You were waiting for it, didn’t you? Wearing no panties, my clothes. Your pussy already dripping wet.”

The movement of his fingers created a wet suction sound, making him only move them faster. It made her moan so sweetly when he did  _this_. He smirked as he watched her quiver when he curled up his fingers, dragging the pads firmly over her wet walls.

Her head arched back, shoulders trembling as he worked her. His thumb pressing down on the little nub filled with nerves that would make her shivers and tremble with pleasure. That made her become even wetter, her slickness coating his fingers and making it easier for him to move them inside of her. She felt so damn good. Unable to wait any longer, he needed her. Sweat starting to trickle down his spine again but for a whole different reason now. Taking his breath away, making his heart pump.

He pulled out his fingers and shoved them into his mouth while his other hand fumbled with his button and zipper. Fuck, she always tasted so good. Fresh, but with a tangy hint to it as well. So often, he woke her up with his face buried between her thighs and just lapping her up. The memories, and the physical experience of tasting her on his fingers, made his already hard cock become even stiffer. A throb in his cock made it twitch, as if it knew it would be buried inside that tight wet heat sooner than later.

Rubbing the tip between her folds, he watched almost hypnotised. Smearing his precum over her slit, getting her slickness all over his cock. “Nyx, babe, come on. You’re teasing me.” He arched his eyebrow as he met her eyes, her bottom lip sticking out. Oh now she asked for it.

He spanked her behind and pushed his cock into her with a firm thrust, hissing as he felt the heat wrap around his cock. Feeling the wonderful wetness, watching those dark folds of hers part around his shaft and hugging it.

So damn hot. So tight. It always felt like paradise to push into her. His fingers dug into her soft flesh, grabbing her hips firmly to pull her back. His tip, pierced and all, brushed against her walls. Stimulating her some more with the use of the metal addition. Oh he remembered the first time he had made her feel how good his piercing felt. She had come in minutes flat.

His hand moved up her spine, his eyes watching her sharply even though the pleasure filled his mind. He could feel her quiver and tremble, wiggling those hips of hers to try and get him even deeper inside of him. She needed him as bad as he did her, and it fucking turned him on like crazy.

When he had buried himself completely inside of her, he pressed his chest against her back. His lips brushing against her cheek and ear. “So wet and tight. Hold on baby. I am going to fuck you so good that you can’t remember your name.” He pulled back and  _moved_. His hips rolling and thrusting, grinding himself against her ass as he just lost himself in the pleasure.

His fingers curled over her shoulder and pulled her back hard, his cock thrusting deeper into her. She let out this sexy gasp, her hips pushing up higher as she buried her face against her arms. “Nyx,” she panted breathlessly, and the minx decided to take revenge. Her wet walls contracted around him in a planned manner, massaging his cock just right.

Static filled his ears as he saw white, hearing her cheeky giggle in the distance. He rumbled darkly, shaking his head. His eyes met hers, seeing the challenge in her eyes. That little…He smirked darkly as he dragged his fingers over the stretch of her entrance. All stretched taunt because of his girth. Her face twisted with pleasure as his fingers became coated her slack again. Without much warning, he twisted her clit hard. Circling the slickness over the engorged nub. Her breathless squeal music to his ears. “Payback is a bitch, doll,” he merely commented.

All restrains left him when she tightened her muscles again, still trying to get an upper hand in this playful game of his. Fuelled by his physical frustration. Leaning forward, he took her lips with his and  _pounded_. There was nothing refined now to his thrusts, the way he rubbed and tweaked her clit. Skin slapped against skin, rough gasps and moans mingled, as her body moved back and forth on the table.

He wanted, he _needed_ to get closer. His tongue moving against hers as he unleashed all his pent-up frustrations and need into pounding her. Fingers digging into her hips again. His cock only became bigger as she grew tighter around him. Her breathing becoming shallow as little tremors and spasms filled her walls.

She came while screaming his name in ecstasy. Pulling back he watched her eyes become hazy, her mind swamped by her climax. It triggered his orgasm rushed through him, hot and heavy. His spine burning as his balls shoved up against his shaft, cock twitching hard inside her wet heat. Cum filled her up, mixing with her slickness. His fingers kept rubbing and messing with her clit, trying to make her come as long as possible. Shit. She looked so gorgeous. Her skin flustered, brows furrowed together, and her jaws slack. All because of him.

When she whimpered, he removed his fingers and slowly pulled out of her. His cock softened and immediately felt colder, but he didn’t feel on edge and frustrated anymore. Picking up his love, he brought her to the couch and laid her down - having grabbed a package of wet napkins on his way. Reverently, he pressed kisses all over her face. Lavishing her with attention as he spread her thighs. His cock twitched with interest as he watched his cum slowly trickle from between her folds. A sense of pride filled him as he saw how much of a mess he had made of her. She huffed and poked his arm.

“Sorry, I just had to admire my handiwork.” He laughed as she flipped him off. With care he cleaned her up, knowing how sensitive his little angel could become after he had used her to deal with some of his frustrations. Although ‘used’ was the wrong word. She was always a willing and excited participant.

When he kissed her sweetly and wanted to pull back, she held him close. A willing prisoner in the confines of her arms. “Don’t go.”

“I will be right back, you need water.” He freed himself and grabbed some flavoured water for her, making sure she drank it all before wrapping her up in a tight blanket burrito - having put his cock back in his pants. Joining her on the couch, he held her close, their foreheads resting against each other.

“Tough day at work?” He just nodded as she made humming noises, playing with his braids and pressing kisses wherever she could reach. “Love you, my Nyxie Pie.” He snorted at the ridiculous nickname she had given him but tightened his arms around her as well.

“Right back at you, Sugar Pie.”

“Babe…?”

“Yes…?”

“I can’t remember my name.” Their laughs mingled as the last bits of frustrations seeped out of him.


End file.
